epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney references
While the ''Epic Mickey'' games focus entirely on the forgotten aspects of Disney history, there are a number of references to the well-known aspects of it as well. ''Epic Mickey'' Dark Beauty Castle *Based on Sleeping Beauty Castle of Disneyland Paris. The castle also uses elements from the ''Beast''s Castle'' and the Forbidden Fortress from "Sleeping Beauty". *The chandeliers around the castle are from "''Ye Olden Days''"''. Mad Doctor's Lab * Stained glass windows have images of Maleficent, Captain Hook, and Scar on them. * To the right of the lab's lower exit is a statue of the Beast from "The Beauty & the Beast". Statues from the West Wing of Beast's Castle are among those leading to the exit. The pieces of armor modeled after Donald and Goofy are based on those from the East Wing of Beast's Castle. * Two statues that resemble the Great Stone Dragon from "''Mulan" can be found among those leading to the exit. Courtyard *Statues resembling Scar can be found here. Throne Room *The Throne Room itself is based on the entrance room from La Chateau De La Belle Au Bois Dormant. The statues that emit light are based on Victor, Hugo and Laverne, the gargoyles from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". ''A small damaged portrait of the Beast as a human is hung on the right wall near the entrance, and a painting of the Forest from "''Sleeping Beauty" is hung on the back wall. The Towers *The Gargoyles atop the towers are more than likely based on the ones that appear in the final scenes of "The Beauty & the Beast". *Small statuettes of the Grim Reaper from "The Haunted House" appear on the bridges to both the Grief Tower and the Loss Tower. *The Loss Tower is decorated with banners and statues of Maleficent's dragon form. *The fireworks positioned on the Towers reference the fireworks shows the real Disney Parks hold. EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|The stained glass windows that reveal Scar, Captain Hook, and Maleficent EpicMicekyTheBeasT_ref.jpg|The statue based off the Beast. World Of Gremlins *Based on the it's a small world ride and Fantasyland. The Clock Tower, Glockenspiel, is the first boss. Ticket Booth *Contains rides based off of the popular Dumbo the Flying Elephant and Mad Tea Party rides, alongside topiaries that resemble Donald Duck, Dumbo and Oswald. Dumbo's Circus is also present, and the background walls of the area are hedges similar in appearance to those from Alice's Curious Labyrinth. Boat Ride * The main area based more heavily on it's a small world. The Africa, Asia and Europe segments appear as separate parts of the ride. A loose, run-down remix of "It's A Small World" can be heard in the Jungle Boat Ride area. * The Sweeper Blotlings that can first be found here are based on the Magic Brooms from "Fantasia". * The Spatters in the area wear costumes based on the it's a small world dolls. Gremlin Village * Small Pete's steamboat has the appearance of Steamboat Willie, from the titular short. One ride in the village itself has flying carpets that vaguely resemble Carpet from "Aladdin". Mean Street *Based on various incarnations of Main Street U.S.A. Contains Wasteland versions of the ''Train Station'', ''City Hall'', the Firehouse (complete with ''Walt's Apartment''), the ''Emporium'', the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor, the ''Main Street Cinema'' and the ''Penny Arcade''. Various assorted shops, like 'New ''Sounds For a New Century, and the 20th Century Music Company can also be found. *The Glass Elephant decoration from the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor can be found inside Paulie's Ice Cream Parlor. *The famous Partners statue appears near the place of the project screens only to have Oswald holding Walt's hands. *The Cinema features a classic cartoon, Steamboat Oswald, replacing "Steamboat Willie". The Usher also gives out two Oswald cartoons: "''Oh What a Knight''" and "''The Mad Doctor''". *The ordinary citizens of Wasteland are modelled after those that appear in "The Brave Little Tailor". OsTown *Based on "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" and Mickey's Toontown. The entrance on Mean Street is a simplified version of Tokyo's Toontown entrance. The assorted decor, like the fences and the postbox, are lifted directly from the parks, and the sign in the hills is a modified version of the Toontown sign. The first T and O are knocked down and overgrown, and the 'N' in 'Toon' is tilted to resemble an 'S'. *The'' Gag Factory appears, and the safe above the factory also can be found in the parks. Donald's Tugboat is sunken in the pond, based on his Disneyland home in ''Mickey's Toontown. The fountain from the parks is in the center of town, with a statue of Oswald replacing Mickey. *Ortensia's House is based on Minnie's House from the parks, and ''Mickey's House'' appears, with the Telephone from "Thru the Mirror" residing there. A replica of Mickey's Car is parked outside of his house, identical to the one he owns in the Disneyland parks, and this is commented upon by Gus. *Moody's House resembles a heavily simplified version of Goofy's Playhouse. Mickeyjunk Mountain *Based on the Matterhorn Bobsleds. ''The entire mountain is covered in gigantic versions of old Mickey Mouse memorabilia, alongside a few pieces of Donald merchandise too. All pieces of merchandise that can be found on the mountain actually existed at some point. The Playing Cards stationed around the mountain come from "''Thru the Mirror". *The Hopper beetleworx in the area are based on Scuttle, the Gull from "The Little Mermaid". The Heaps *The crane that Decker uses to open the path from the Heaps to the Slopes is from "Building a Building". ''There are various game cartridges to the right of the area, those being of "''The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse" and "Mickey Mania". Mickey phone.jpg|The giant phone that the Telephone was searching for. Mickey mousecapade.jpg|One of the cartridges found in the Heaps. Mickey magical quest.jpg|One of the cartridges found the Heaps. Mickey lunchbox.jpg|The lunchbox that Decker opens to clear the way to the Slopes. Mickey clock.jpg|One of several pieces of Mickey junk found scattered around Mickeyjunk. Fantasia poster.jpg|A Toon poster blocking the way to one of the Crane's TVs. Busy day.jpg|Another Toon poster. Blue plane.jpg|The inspiration behind several pieces of Toon junk. The Slopes *As in the real world, Wasteland's Matterhorn has a basketball court, and the entrance to it is through a poster of the "Mickey Mouse Jubilee Show". Above the hoop, there is a sign based on the Matterhorn sign from the Magic Kingdom. *Gilda's Climbing Axe, found in the Climber's Hut, is Mickey's from "''Alpine Climbers''", and a contraption in the Climber's Hut is a part of the Astro Orbitor. The game cartridges used to traverse the thinner fall are that of "Minnie's Birthday Party", a game on the Disney website. Fort Osmore *At the entrance of Fort Osmore, there are several posters of Mickey shorts. These are "Steamboat Willie", "Mickey Cuts Up", "Trader Mickey", "The Musical Farmer", "Mickey's Good Deed", "The Mad Doctor", "Thru The Mirror", "Alpine Climbers" and "Tugboat Mickey". There are also posters of the three trial shorts of Oswald's; "''Trolley Troubles''", "''Great Guns''" and "Oh What a Knight". *Oswald's throne room is actually a boarded up section of Bobsled Tracks. An Oswald doll, an actual early piece of merchandise, is kept in a glass case here. Tomorrow City *Largely based on Tomorrowland in Disneyland, taking elements from many futuristic, often live-action DIsney films. The signature glowing lines of this area are lifted directly from "TRON". *The Spinner Beetleworx in the area takes its parts from Tomorrowland attractions; the main body is half an orb from the Orbitron, with the head modelled after a three pronged sign. The Bashers are modelled after Maxmillian from "The Black Hole". The Tanker Beetleworx have the body of a Golden Lightcycle from "TRON", helmets of the Alien Guards from "Lilo & Stitch", and cannons based on ship turrets from the same film. *The Spatters in the area wear Tron outfits that start out green to represent Thinner, and turn blue to resemble ISOs when they are painted in. *One recurring piece of junk resembles B.O.B from "The Black Hole". The Ancient Ruins *This area contains Atlantian architecture from "Atlantis: The Lost Empire", and is the holding area of the Nautilus (renamed the Notilus in Wasteland) from "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". The Lagoon *This area is based on the Submarine Voyage facade. A monorail track lies broken in the thinner sea, alongside a U.F.O from the Flying Saucers attraction. The area's main attraction, Great Big Tomorrow, is Wasteland's equivalent of the Carousel of Progress. The audience area resembles that of ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. Tomorrow Square *A Peoplemover track runs through the area, alongside the carts themselves. The gondolas above the abyss are from The Skyline, a defunct Magic Kingdom attraction that allowed easy transportation between Fantasyland and Tomorrowland using said gondolas. The Rocket Jets ride is the centerpiece of the area, and the Star Tours facade appears in the background, alongside Mission To Mars. The Magic Kingdom Tomorrowland entrance archway is to the side of the projector, with a golden E-Ticket above it. Space Voyage *Tomorrow City's crowning jewel is based on Space Mountain. More Peoplemover tracks appear, alongside the Moonliner Rocket from The Rocket To The Moon attraction. Petetronic's Arena takes place on the very top of Space Mountain. Interestingly, the outside of Space Voyage uses the gold-and-blue Discoveryland color scheme, though this is hard to see. *Petetronic resembles Tron from his titular film. His augmentations make him look like Sark when antagonistic. The nature of his arena resembles that of the I/O Tower from "TRON", as he (a program) is loaded into the arena through a circular platform in the center of the area. Ventureland *Based on and named after Adventureland. The entrance on Mean Street is based on the Rafts to Pirates' Lair sign on Tom Sawyer Island. The dancing palm trees around the hub are those from "Jungle Rhythm". *The building directly to the left of the entrance is Tiki Sam's Hut, taking it's name from Trader Sam's, yet its facade from the Tiki Juice Bar. Next to that is the Jungle Cruise building, and the waterwheel from Grizzly River Run. The Clock Tower that holds the entrance to Pirates of the Wasteland is based on the facade of Pirates Of The Caribbean from the Magic Kingdom, whereas the mast in the centre of the area is based on the sign of that ride from the Magic Kingdom. The Hut Shop is based on the Bengal Barbecue, and the Abandoned Treehouse is based on the defunct Swiss Family Treehouse from the Disney Parks. Pirates of the Wasteland *The level as a whole is based on both "Peter Pan" and the Pirates of the Caribbean ''ride. The Pirates are Hook's Crew from "''Peter Pan". *The Hoppers in the area are based on Buzzy the Vulture from "The Jungle Book", whilst the Bashers are based on Hook's Pirate Crew, explained to be the converted forms of them. *The Spatters around this area wear Pirate costumes, presumably based on the pirates from the ride. Tortooga *Based on Tortuga, a location from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. The mountains in the background are similar to those in Neverland. The Jungle *Based partly on the jungle from "The Jungle Book" with Hangman's Tree from "Peter Pan". Pirate Voyage *Based on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride's burning port and prison areas. It is based on the Pir''ates of the Caribbean'' ride as a whole, an in-universe parody of it. Skull Island *Based on Skull Rock from "Peter Pan", ''with some elements from the Ship Graveyard from ''Pirates of the Caribbean. It is an overall reference to the Skull Rock facade near the defunct Hook's Galley. *Pete Pan references Peter Pan in both his mannerisms and his outfit, whereas the Sprite is an expy for Tinker Bell. Jolly Roger *Appearance and name are based on Hook's Ship from "Peter Pan", and the Sailing Ship Columbia from the Magic Kingdom. Overall, it references the defunct Hook's Galley restaurant. Animatronic Hook is based on the low quality animatronic from the restaurant, and shares some of his lines with the Talking Skull from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. *An animatronic Tick-Tock the Crocodile appears in the surrounding waters. *The fight between Pete Pan and Animatronic Hook after freeing the Sprite references the battle between Peter and Hook in "Peter Pan". Bog Easy *Based on Disneyland's version of New Orleans Square. Bog Easy could also be inspired by Devil's Bayou, a setting in "The Rescuers". The entrance on Mean Street resembles the gate leading to the Haunted Mansion. *The Disney Gallery building can be found, alongside the Blue Bayou restaurant and the Baton Rouge shop, acting as Bertrand's Shop. The Sunken Steamer resembles the Mark Twain Riverboat from the Rivers of America. It also resembles Madame Medusa's sunken steamboat home from "The Rescuers". The inside of the boat resembles the New Orleans Square Disney Gallery. *The fireflies come from the Disney film "The Princess and the Frog". *Louis' shack is based on the swamp shack from the Pirates Of The Caribbean. The Radio from "Thru The Mirror" appears inside. *The quest 'Gilbert Wants to Fish' references the beginning of Lonesome Ghosts, in which one of the ghosts (presumably Gilbert) is fishing through a hole in the floor. Lonesome Manor *Based on various versions of the'' Haunted Mansion''. The name is a reference to both the Lonesome Ghosts, the stars of their titular short, and to the Phantom Manor, the iteration of The Haunted Mansion ride in Disneyland Paris. *The outer facade of Lonesome Manor incorporates elements from many of the Haunted Mansions across the Disney Parks. The entrance and lower floor take their appearance from the antebellum style of Disneyland California. The right-facing wall and ruined Greenhouse are lifted from the Magic Kingdom edition of the ride. Finally, the upper floors are those of the Phantom Manor, Disneyland Paris' version of the ride. *The Lonesome Ghosts themselves used to reside here before fleeing to Bog Easy from the Pipe Organ's rage. *Talking Busts based off the singing busts from The Haunted Mansion are scattered all around the Manor and can, sure enough, be talked to. *The Spinners in the area are based on the Skeletal Spiders from ''The Mad Doctor'', ''and the Bashers are based on the skeletons from [[The Skeleton Dance|''The Skeleton Dance]]. ''The Tankers are based on elements from "''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"; the head and body are based on the Evil Qeen's hag form and the Poisoned Apple, respectively, whilst the cannons are poisons that are found in her lair. Foyer *In the Foyer there is a picture of Chernabog with a Gremlin trapped behind it. Another "Fantasia" reference comes from some of the ghosts outside, which resemble the ones from "A[[A Night on Bald Mountain| Night on Bald Mountain]]". *The bottle that Screeching Sam is trapped in is a prop from The Haunted House. Mickey himself hides in this bottle in the short, despite it dwarfing him in size. Stretching Room *The Stretching Room Portraits are loosely based on those found in the parks, with only the TNT picture being exact. The Singing Busts cameo in the Graveside Portrait, and the men in the Quicksand Portrait are wearing the Jungle Cruise cast member uniform. Library *A lion statue from Belle's Library in Beast's Castle can be found at the entrance. It also resembles Simba from "The Lion King". *Madame Leona is strongly based on the'' Haunted Mansion's Madame Leota. There are also various paintings similar to those that appear in the Mansion, such as the Fisherman and the Stormy Ship, alongside a picture of the Headless Horseman. *The Hatchet that can be found in the Rafters was originally wielded by Goofy in "''Lonesome Ghosts", though the plot surrounding it is also similar to the story of Black Widow Bride of The Haunted Mansion. Ballroom *The Pipe Organ residing here has a similar design to the one found in The Haunted Mansion, ''which in turn is from the movie "''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". Attic *Doom Buggies can be found in the Attic as major obstacles, these being the lone method of transport from the Haunted Mansion ride. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Yen Sid's Lab *The area is based on Yen Sid's castle from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" segment in "Fantasia". The Magic Brooms make an appearance here. Brush Realm *The realm is based on Mickey's dream, also from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice". *The challenge "When You Wish Upon a Star" is named for the song of the same name. Observatory * The telescope at the center of the Observatory is a prop from Merlin's lair in "The Sword In The Stone". The flying machine and the astronomical ceiling decoration are both from Merlin L'Enchanter, a shop in La Chateau De La Belle Au Bois Dormant. Dark Beauty Castle *The Courtyard now has banners that bear the image of Dragon Maleficent, similar to the ones that appeared in Loss Tower. *The challenge "Oswalds New Groove" could possibly be a reference to The Emperor's New Groove. Mean Street * Graffiti based on the Pink Elephants of Dumbo appear, in various hidden areas. Mean Street South *The head of Champ the Robot from "Mickey's Mechanical Man" can be found in the Guardian Pool. The Trash Compactor bears a resemblance to Louie of "The Jungle Book", ''with the scaffold holding it up resembling Kaa. The Hat Shop is based on the Mad Hatter shop from the Parks. Also, the Habedasher is a reference to the Mad Hatter of "''Alice in Wonderland", due to his forgetful and whimsical personality. Mean Street North * The Mean Street Underground entrance is based on the head of a Gremlin. The Oswald head next to Adelle's Camera Shop is based on the Earful Tower from the Hollywood Studios. The Pin Trading Company is based on the Disney Clothiers Ltd. shop. The Windmill near the Cinema is the one from "The Brave Little Tailor". * The Spirit of Wasteland, who is first encountered here, is based on Casey Jones, the hero of "The Brave Engineer". OsTown *The "Jungle Rhythm" ''music plays in Clarabelle's House, "''Plutopia" music plays in Ortensia's House and "Steamboat Willie" music plays in Mickey's House. *The Ostown Train Station has a passing resemblance to the Toontown Train Station. *The turnstile next to the fountain is based on the Toonhole, a minor landmark from Mickey's Toontown. *Moody's House now resembles the Post Office of Toontown, with the buildings next to it also from the Parks. *The interior of the Gag Factory resembles that of the one in Tokyo Disneyland. The music that plays there is from "Trolley Troubles". *The moving decorations bear the images of various things. One decoration is a cutout of Spike the Bee from "Honey Harvester". ''Another is an image of a red flower, part of the wallpaper pattern in "''Inferior Decorator". Waving Toon Gloves are also visible. Ostown Underground * The first descending floor of the Ostown Underground contains pieces of Disney memorabilia. There is a Mickey Mouse Club lunchbox, a Disneyland submarine lunchbox, a Mickey Mouse on Tour magazine, as well as figurines of the Cheshire Cat from "Alice in Wonderland" and Elmer the Elephant of "Silly Symphonies". * The second descending floor contains even more memorabilia. There are figurines of Bashful the Dwarf of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" and Fifer Pig, member of "The Three Little Pigs". There are Donald Duck cola caps, Classic Donald figurines and an Oswald Doll, in addition to numerous pieces of Mickeyjunk. Bog Easy New Town * The New Town is heavily based on Laffite's Landing from Pirates of the Caribbean. The distillery tanks found near the Projector and Louis’ shack are based on the Muskrat Moonshine found in Frontierland, and the three Xs are derived from a barrel that can be found near said moonshine. * Above the entrance to the boat house there is a figurehead of Tick-Tock from Hook's Tavern. * The Jug Band is based on the Swamp Boys from America Sings and Splash Mountain. The frog Thinner Cannons are based on the Singing Bullfrogs from the same attractions, alongside Crocodiles based on Brer Gator. These are all characters from Song of the South. * In a piece of concept art, a pair of dungarees hooked round a broom can be seen fixed to the top of Louis' Shack. The dungaree-broom was a prop held by one of the Lonesome Ghosts in their titular short, as they came marching out of the door on the floor. * The caravan near the entrance to the shop is based on one of the trams from "The Princess and the Frog" Old Town *The statues in the graveyard resemble the hitchhiking ghosts and the bride, specifically Melanie Ravenswood. The Gravestones and plaques found throughout Old Town are those from the Pet Cemetery outside the Haunted Mansion *When upgraded, Animatronic Donald's tugboat resembles the Nautilus from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. The pin received for the upgrade '20,000 Leagues Under The Thinner' references this, alongside Animatronic Daisy's comments on their date. *The paper lanterns hanging above the town are those from the Blue Bayou Restaurant. Rainbow Falls * Based on the defunct Disneyland attraction Rainbow Caverns Mine Train, with some elements from Mine Train thru Nature's Wonderland ''and the Mines of Snow White's Scary Adventures.'' * Cave paintings of scenes from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" can be found throughout the area. * The Indelible Inkwell at the Thinner Falls is modeled on the Seven Dwarfs' kettle. * The door into the Projector Substation has cutouts of Snow White and the Prince as a locking mechanism. The Substation itself highly resembles the Astro Orbitor. Rainbow Caverns *The Devil is based in appearance on the demons from Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, ''whilst the Angel takes inspiration from the statues outside Belle's Room in "''The Beauty & the Beast". *The Seven Sisters of Wasteland are modelled after Tinker Bell, though they share a name with a waterfall from the Rainbow Caverns area of Nature's Wonderland. *The achievement earned for making a way through the Caverns (May Your Conscience Be Your Guide) references a line from the song "Give A Little Whistle" from'' Pinocchio'' Disney Gulch *Based on Frontierland, with many elements from Mine Train thru Nature's Wonderland. *The Saloon resembles the Golden Horseshoe Saloon, and Gus' remark on hoping to open a restaurant there someday references its purpose in the Parks. The wanted posters inside the saloon resemble those found in Frontierland. *The cacti are based on those from Nature's Wonderland. ''The toppling rock with the Battery Sphere on top of it also takes inspiration from that ride. Both of these objects are from the Living Desert area. *The Water Tower from ''Frontierland appears. Toppling it allows access to figureheads of the Big Bad Wolf and Fiddler Pig, from the "Three Little Pigs". Mad Doctor's Lab *The train is a mix of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ride (along with the mountain seen at the end of the bridge) and Casey Jr's Circus Cars. *One of the pieces of Junk near the Bridge is the Mouse Crossing sign from Autopia, and another is a Route 55 sign, referencing Route 66 in Cars Land. *The large whistles around the area are decorations from the Toontown Clock. *There is a Jiminy Cricket head that acts as the secret entrance to the Lab. *The Mad Hatter's Hat is part of the Bridge. A model of Cogswsorth's head from Beauty And The Beast is also a platform. * The Elliot float from the Main Street Electrical Parade is fought as the Blotworx Dragon in the Lab. Its torso is the fiery engine from Tugboat Mickey Blot Alley *Based on the scrapped Edison's Square. Includes a Spatter statue made to resemble Edisons's statue. *Some of the tables seen in the Alley resemble those from Lady and the Tramp *The broken stairwell towards the end of the Alley is from New Orleans Square, alongside the Fountain. *A major building in the area, Club 13, is based on Disneyland's Club 33. Fort Wasteland *Based on the defunct attraction 'Fort Wilderness' in Disneyland, with some elements from the 'Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island' attraction. *The Fort and its surrounding areas are composed of various pieces of Disney merchandise, much like other areas of the Gulch. Entrance * The cannons that are positioned at the Fort's front are Dumbo models. * The sleeping bear on the hammock resembles Humphrey the Bear, but is colored differently. Taking a picture of it for Metairie's quest references one of Humphrey's most iconic appearances, in the cartoon "Hold That Pose". * The small rafts near the coast have an image of the Narwhal from "The Castaway" on their sails. Forest *Features Cascade Peak, part of the defunct Mine Train through Nature's Wonderland. *The Gulch trees are similar in appearance to the trees from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", and the grumpy tree from "Flowers And Trees". *Paul Bunyan's friend, Babe the Blue Ox, appears near Cascade Peak. Paul's axe is wedged in the cliff-side entrance to the forest. The overall implication is that Paul Bunyan himself (from his titular short) built the Fort. Fortified, the achievement acquired for completing this area, also bears the image of Babe. Cuckoo Clock * The broken pocket watches inside the caves are background objects in Hiram Flaversham's toy shop from "The Great Mouse Detective" The Fort * The various numerical and alphabetical blocks take some inspiration from those found in the toy shop in "The Great Mouse Detective". Floatyard *A junkyard of forgotten Disney parade floats, like from the Main Street Electrical Parade, Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, Wonderful World of Disney Parade and Disney's Once Upon A Dream parade. *The clown doors used to travel around the Floatyard are based on the clown firefighters from "Dumbo", with inspiration from the clown float in the "Dumbo" section of the Main Street Electrical Parade. *The toy soldiers seen around the Floatyard are based on costumes of the characters from "Babes In Toyland". *The Hoppers in the area are based on the demons from Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, and the Spinners are based on the ladybug float from the Dream Lights parade. The Bashers are modeled on Tik-Tok from "Return to Oz", whilst the Tankers are modeled on Ursula from "The Little Mermaid", with the cannons resembling pillars from King Triton's Castle. *One of the the main textures of the area bears the images of several characters, these being Mickey Mouse, Jiminy Cricket, the Cheshire Cat, Tigger and Doc. Beetleworx Replicator * In the first area, near the Beetleworx Replicator, there are several floats from the Main Street Electrical Parade. The pirate ship from the "Peter Pan" section of the parade is a passageway to the left of the area, leading to the Cliffside. The treasure chest adjacent to it is Tinker Bell's float from the Pirate and Princess Party Parade. The laughing skull on the pirate ship is the figurehead of the "Peter Pan" float from the Parade of Dreams. *From the "Dumbo" section of the parade, the hippo and sitting elephant are both above the Beetleworx Replicator, with the former bearing a Hidden Mickey and the latter being the owner of the Toon legs that block a secret cave. *The mushroom from the "Alice In Wonderland" section of the parade is partially embedded in a wall to the right of the area, with the front of a functioning Alice head visible in the ground below. The Pumpkin Coach from the "Cinderella" section is to the back of the area, to which a butterfly from one of the mushroom floats is attached. The tortoise and ladybug floats from this section are used as generators around the yard. Caves * The gateways in the caves behind the Replicator are circus cars from the Casey Jr. float of the Once Upon A Dream Parade. The Dumbo model from the front of the train can be found above the second car. * The cuckoo clock found in the caves behind the animatronic Stromboli is designed after one of the clocks in Gepetto's Workshop in "Pinocchio". * The cave leading from the Cliffside to the Beetleworx Replicator contains two puppets from "Pinocchio"; the Russian man and the Dutch girl. The thinner cannons are modeled on the head of the drunken man (one of Gepetto's cuckoo clocks). Cliffside *In the second area, the Cliffside, the floats are mainly based on characters from "Pinocchio". The majority of platforms in the area are parts of Geppeto's stage from Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. One of the floats is a large animatronic version of Stromboli, a minor villain from Pinocchio. which is modeled on an old Stromboli costume. Adjacent to the float are float heads based on Gideon, Honest John and the Coachman. The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf appear as float heads above the moving drums. Float Canyon *The third area, the Float Canyon, is full of sweets and various associated things. The door at the base is decorated as the face of Peter from the "Peter and the Wolf" segment of "Make Mine Music". The boxes from which the sweets that tumble into the Toon chasms come from are adorned with Alice's image. The Goofy lollipops bear the image of the Goofy brand of sweets from the park. The giant gumball machines above the canyon are part of Goofy's float from Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party Parade. White Rabbit's House *This area features the Dreams of Laughter and Fun float (White Rabbit's House) as its centerpiece. Floats of the Cheshire Cat and Queen of Hearts are suspended in the wall above the entrance, whilst the Tweedle Twins and Caterpillar floats can be found on the back walls. A King of Hearts float can be seen in the distance, and rose bushes line the overlooking cliffs. A broken Alice animatronic is within the main float, the two hands connected holding fireworks. *Toon Talking Flowers decorate the area, alongside rose bushes and hedges in the shape of the four card suits. Prescott's Arena * There are several more floats in the area. There are the Dreams of Imagination float, the Beauty and the Beast and Steamboat Willie floats from the Wonderful World of Disney Parade, the Main Street float from the Once Upon A Dream Parade, the Pumpkin Mickey decoration from Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party and the Title float from the Main Street Electrical Parade. * One of Prescott's lines during the boss battle (Fire the cannons, ye bloomin' cockroaches!) paraphrases a similar line spoken by Captain Barbossa in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride (Strike yer colors, ye bloomin' cockroaches!). Ventureland * The Jungle Cruise facade from the first game is repurposed as the Ventureland Train Station. * The Boat Ride in the jungle is based on the Jungle Cruise from the Disney Parks, with the animatronic elephants from the ride acting as obstacles. A pin in main hub (They Have Their Trunks On) references a line said by the Jungle Cruise Skipper on the ride. * The treehouse that leads to the upper levels of the Boat Ride has Hunny Pots from Winnie-the-Pooh over the entrance, with several more inside. * The marked trees resemble the Scratching trees in Bear Country, a segment of the defunct Nature's Wonderland attraction. * The Crane in the Construction Site is the crane from Building a Building, reappearing from Mickeyjunk Mountain in the first game. * Another feature returning form the first game is the Pirates of the Caribbean facade first found in the Ventureland hub. It can be seen in the Construction Site if Mickey powers the crane and returns post-story. Autotopia *Based on the Autopia ride in Disneyland, with some elements from Tomorrowland. *The Route 55 signs found throughout the area reference Route 66 in Cars Land. Cars from both Autopia and Junior Autopia appear, and the inkwells in the level take inspiration from a statue in the ride. *The billboards throughout the level are based on those from the ride, with one of the Main Street Vehicles making a cameo as well as Goofy's car from "Motor Mania". *The various parts attached to the third Guardian Siphon are based on Autopia's various signs, in particular Hong Kong Disneyland's incarnation. World of Evil *Name is a parody of Wonderful World of Disney Mad Doctor's Ride * The Mad Doctor's Ride is based on various miscellaneous attractions. The Sun Wheel, California Screamin’ and Planet Hollywood are all visible in the background, and seahorses from King Triton’s Carousel of the Sea is an interactive object on the battlefield. * Platforms resembling part of The Columbiad from Space Mountain: De la Terre a la Lune appear in the depths of the ride. Crude images of Mickey Mouse can be found carved on the rock to the sides of the attraction. * The Guardian pumps across the area are based on the inner workings of the boat from "Tugboat Mickey". * The mouse ears gear trash found around the arena is based on a Pluto pin. Trivia * According to Warren Spector, the game wasn't supposed to include any references to any movies or shows from after Walt Disney's time. However, he stated that many Disney references from films made after Walt Disney's death made it in the game anyway, and he noted that he was surprised that nobody called them out on it. Category:Game Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two